Forgotten Promises
by whispering willow
Summary: Long ago, Jack took something from River. She's come to take it back, and knows all the right buttons to make the Captain talk. Too bad he can't remember... River/Jack : Light Bondage NC17


**Forgotten Promises**

**Pairing:** Jack / River

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warning: **Light bondage.

This is really just PWP... there's no point to it, other than to exist.

**Summary: **Long ago, Jack took something from River. She's come to take it back, and knows all the right buttons to make the Captain talk. Too bad he can't remember...

**A/N: **I wrote this over a year ago, towards the end of 2010, well before we had any idea of who River really was. It was fun and I found it on my hard drive waiting to be posted, so here ya go!

* * *

><p>His eyes won't open.<p>

Whether due to physical incapability or mental, he isn't sure. Either way the overwhelming darkness is making his head throb. Or is that something else? No, not the darkness, something hit him. Another wave of pain shoots through his brain and he remembers, a familiar tingling shooting through the rest of his body.

"Fuck." His lips move, but nothing comes out; still he tries to talk to the darkness, "I make it ninety-eight years, then I go fall and break my neck." The last few words manage to actually escape, raspy and a bit wavy as his vocal chords realign themselves. "What a stupid way to die."

Arms heavy, he's only able to lift them an inch before he realizes he's tied down, something soft and thick holding his wrists in place. Suddenly he thinks it may not have been a slip that knocked him back.

"So you're awake I see?" A sultry female voice warms him despite the pain. He tries to open his eyes again but they refuse; dying hasn't gotten any easier over the years. "I thought for a moment you'd actually gotten hurt. Can't take a little fall?" the woman scoffs. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Her laughter was short but genuine, and far too familiar.

"Are… are you a time agent?" The binds around his arm are soft but unyielding. Light is starting to filter through his eyelids.

There's the laughter again, this time with just a hint of a condescension. "Oh _Jack_."

Now he knows. Six thousand years and he can't forget that tone of voice. "Hello again River. Long time no see." His grin forms at his joke despite his frustration.

"Its only been a year, _Dear_. Or have you forgotten already?" The pout in her voice is obviously fake, but the words aren't lost on Jack; neither are the crossed arms or the eye roll he knows accompany them.

"I think your vortex manipulator needs adjusting Ri….." his comments are cut short by the soft feel of her finger trailing from his ankle up the length of his bare leg. "Wh… why am I naked?" Feeling finally returning to each of his nerves, eyes open, the bare room around him is cold and unwelcoming. River hovers over him, naked, her tan flesh glowing in the soft light. He feels the air against his skin, his wrists and ankles firm against the mattress. A mess of curly hair tickles his bare chest as River leans in to kiss his skin.

"I can't believe you forgot, Jack, all those nights...the cold, the warmth, the pain…" her voice trails off and her next words are low and come with a growl, "the pleasure." A warm tongue circles Jack's nipple, causing him to gasp. He takes a deep breath, searching his memory for more specifics as a flood of images hits him. They weren't of the woman over him though, they were of another time traveler all together. He looks down again and realizes why: the ends of the scarf he now saw holding him to the bed are bunched next to his head. He assumes it's a scarf anyway, but it smells of silver trees, blueberries, red grass, and jelly babies.

Agitated and confused at the memories invading his mind, he glares at River, "Where did you get this?"

"I'm the one asking questions here, Harkness," she says smugly, " and I know exactly what buttons to push to get the answers I need." She presses her lips against his, everything coming back to him in a rush...

The fear they had shared when they first crashed, the hostility as they set out together, the angry, mad, lustful sex they had spent far too much of the first night with. He remembered her cold, uninviting demeanor the following morning, they way he tried to win her over with his usual charms. He could almost feel the right hook she had given him that night, and saw clearly how flexible she proved herself to be only an hour later. The words 'made for each other' kept creeping up as each day passed his memory.

_"I love you River." The snow had let up, and the suns warmth had kept their spirits high. _

_River looked distraught, torn. She was biting her lip, doing her best to hold back the words she desperately wanted to say. Hiding from her feelings had worked thus far in her life; there was no reason to change that. "Jack… I, I can't."_

_Jack was frustrated. He knew. He knew they were here for a reason: to be shown just how perfect they were for one another. They would escape. They would leave this frozen hell, hand in hand, ready to take on the whole of the universe together. He stepped closer, reaching his hand to brush her cheek. "I know you want to say it, I can see it. I can feel it."_

He feels her lips against his, and returns the kiss, pushing against her as much as he can. This is the kiss of a lover; whatever happened, he thinks, she still feels the way she did that day.

Reluctantly, she pulls away and watches him struggle for a moment. She straddles him, teasing all the spots that drive him wild. "Where is it, Harkness?"

Jack tries to keep his cool, fingers slowly working at the knot near his wrist. "If I knew what you were talking about, I assure you, I'd tell you right away so we could get this going." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Her fingers work quickly and all previous thoughts escape with a moan. Despite several millennia of life since he'd last seen her, the strokes and twists she'd learned still worked like magic. He bites his lip as his body tenses under her touch. River obviously notices the change in body tension, because she abruptly halts her motions.

Moving her body so that she barely brushes against him, rising to look him in the eyes, she asks again, "Where is it?"

Hips as high as he can manage, he can feel himself just at her entrance. Daggers shoot from his eyes in frustration, causing her to feign shock. "Why Jack… frustrated?" Her hips move forward in a quick, rocking motion, before returning to their previous position. "Do you need more?" She rocks again, grinning with a satisfied smirk when he groans, "Where is it?"

"River, I'm a totally different man than the one you were looking for." He manages to get a couple of words out between each gasp for air.

"Nice try Harkness, but you can't fool me." In a single fluid motion, she locks her calves under his thighs, curling her toes to tickle the skin at the back of his knees, all the while, bending down to bite down hard where his neck meets his shoulder. His back arches as her actions send shockwaves through his already tense body. Whimpering, he almost forgot he managed to actually free one of his hands.

Almost.

_"You don't understand Jack! I want this to be! I want us, but at the same time, I know it can't happen." Jack frowned._

_"There's no way you can know that. River, the thought of us getting out of here and just... just going our separate ways tears me apart. I want to explore the universe, and I want to do it at your side. To spend the rest of my life watching you sneak your way out of sticky situations, to argue over stupid things. I want you to be rolling your eyes at me when I'm old and wrinkly making stupid jokes. I want to plot and plan a daring prison escape." _

_Her tears made him pause. She buried her head in his shoulder in silence._

Releasing the knot at his wrist makes all the rest fall loose as well. When River finally raises her head to lean up for another kiss, he quickly wraps his legs and arms around her, flipping and pinning her in the spot he just vacated. She can't help the giggle that escapes, but quickly tries to look angry that he's overcome her.

Without a word, and while slowly slipping the makeshift restraints over her wrists, he begins kissing River's neck, down her collar, flicking his tongue against her nipples. Her breathing becomes shallow, raspy, "I'm… I'm in control of this… this…" words are lost in her moan when he drags his teeth across her skin.

Satisfied with his knots, and leaving her ankles free, he shifts his attention lower. Her skin is soft, twitching under his touch. Hands sliding down her front, and down to tease her, he asks, "What are you looking for?" At the last word he slides two fingers deep inside her, curling and pushing, his thumb against her clit.

Her cries come first, and after a few deep breaths she's able to answer. "You took my box. I need that box." His fingers slid in and out a few more times. "I need… I need it."

"You need what now River?" He leans down moves his thumb, placing his lips softly against her flesh.

"I need the box. I…" she starts to babble when he flicks his tongue out quickly, repeatedly. With each flick and push, she loses more and more control over her words, finally, as her body betrays her, she lets out with a soft whisper, "I need you. I need YOU Jack."

_"I want you now and always River; I want to feel the warmth of your skin, and see your face when I wake up every morning." He took a deep breath, her scent warming him. Deep in his heart he knew he was reaching. She was strong willed and still so very young. But he kept telling himself he wasn't asking her to settle down! He was offering her the universe, and a partner in crime!_

_River took a deep breath. "Jack, a few years ago, when I was getting ready to go the time academy, I met someone. Someone extraordinary. He knew me somehow. I can't explain it, but I knew him too. We went on a grand adventure, and I promised him I would wait for him to come back for me."_

_Jack looked around the frozen wasteland they stood in the middle of. "Did he?"_

He makes his way up her front with licks and kisses, squeezing and teasing her breasts on his way to her lips. He slowly enters her, both their moans muffled by their kiss. As he starts to move she lets out a short laugh. "Oh Jack…"

Grinning at her reaction, he's caught entirely off guard when she throws the scarf around him, pulling it tight and flipping him over. "You never could tie a proper knot." An evil smirk crosses her face. They both sit up, River legs around Jack, feet planted for leverage, and they begin to rock.

_"Not yet no." Despite her own doubts, she continued, "I'm patient, and I have faith he'll come back for me. He promised." She couldn't bring herself to let go of Jack. She didn't want to need him. She didn't want to be comfortable in his arms. He kissed her, long and hard. She still had plenty of wait left in her. But the kiss, them together, in that moment, all felt so good. _

She leans back for a better angle, trying to keep her breathing steady. Jack feels himself teeter on the edge watching her arch backwards on top of him. They move together, River's head almost brushing against the bed her back arched so high. At this point they're entirely wrapped in the scarf, its holding them together, wrapped twice around their waists, and firmly around her shoulders. Jack twists the ends coming from her shoulders in one hand and uses them to pull her harder against him, making her cry out. They both moan, River sitting up suddenly to kiss him as they both come, bodies trembling.

They sit in silence, kissing, holding on to one another for dear life. After she finally manages to catch her breath, River breaks the embrace first.

"I still need that box Jack." She hasn't moved, and can still feel him inside her when he sighs.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about River. I really don't. I'm sorry." He shakes his head, slow and purposely. "I, I can't remember anything past our last day on Atriax. What did you say? When I told you… when I told you I…"

She frowns, and shakes her head. Standing, she answers coldly. "I don't believe you. The Doctor showed up, just like I said he would. He saved us. We spent a year with him, and then you bailed. You bailed like everyone told me you would. Now that was a year ago, and you act like none of it happened." Before Jack knew what was going on, she was dressed and heading for the door. "I'm _going_ to get my box back Jack." And then she left without another word.

_"Jack, I don't know what to say, I want…" He kissed her again, but she shook her head after only a moment. "Oh, honestly, I don't know what I want." This time, she kissed him, deeply. She wasn't ready, she would never be ready, but 'there's no time like the present' she thought to herself. And he was right there. With her, and promising to stay there. Not promising to return. She pulled back, "Jack, I…" _

That was all he could remember. There was nothing substantial past that. A brief recollection of a light coming in and out, and a strange noise, something square and blue fading into existence nearby, and then, darkness; a strange, empty, void.


End file.
